Le destin se nomme Futurama
by Chookette
Summary: Bree s'ennuie à mourrir depuis qu'Orson l'a quittée. Jusqu'au jour où le destin sonne à sa porte. Mais la jeune fille qui à sonnée ne se souvient plus de rien. Juste qu'elle à vu un épiosde formidable de futurama. Self insert.
1. une histoire de sonnette

Me revoilà avec une Fanfic pour vous faire patienter pour « Le retour de ceux que l'on ne voulait pas revoir » et la traduction anglaise de « Chasse au trésor » qui s'appellera « Treasure in red hair »

Bref voici un peu le contexte :

Résumé : Depuis qu'Orson l'a quittée, Bree s'ennuie à mourir lorsqu'une jeune fille sonne à sa porte. Mais la jeune fille semble avoir perdu la mémoire et ne se souvient que d'avoir vu un bel épisode de _« Futurama ». _Les deux filles vont donc tenter de reconstruire leur vie.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous. (sinon Orson serait resté !)( Futurama ne m'appartient pas non plus)

Ps : C'est un self insert (en clair le destin c'est moi ! mouahahhahah !)

Genre : Friendship & Drama

**Chapitre 1 : Une histoire de sonnette.**

Assise sur une chaise de sa salle à manger, Bree fixait une bouteille de vin, pas encore ouverte mais bien présente et posée sur la table. La rouquine hésitait à l'ouvrir. Après tout à quoi cela servait il de ne se priver lorsque votre vie est devenue vide et sans intérêt. Bree avait tout perdu. Son mari, son travail, sa joie de vivre légendaire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Autant se détruire tant qu'on en à encore le contrôle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage de la rouquine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Qu'ai-je fais de si horrible pour mériter ça ? Bon Bree savait qu'elle était en partie punie d'avoir envoyer Orson en prison. Mais ce n'est pas juste. Non ce n'est pas juste. Tout est de la faute de Rex. Cet idiot à oser engendrer un enfant cinglé, qui ne cherche qu'a détruire. Détruire.

Ma vie est finie. Je n'ai plus rien, rien, RIEN ! Même Katherine m'a abandonnée. Mon monde s'est écroulé.

Bree avança sa main vers la bouteille de vin. Chardonnay. Du bon vin. Cette fois personne ne pourra l'arrêter ni Orson, ni Katherine, ni même un idiot du club des alcooliques anonymes.

La rouquine empoigna violement la bouteille de Chardonnay puis le tire bouchon. Son tire bouchon. Celui qu'elle avait offert à Orson en lui disant qu'il devrait le cacher quelque part où il était sur qu'elle ne le trouverait pas. Perdu mon vieux se dit la rousse tout en enfonçant l'instrument dans le liège. Tout nos effort sont réduit en néant à cause de toi. Bree déboucha la bouteille.

Puis Bree fit couler le liquide dans le verre à pied de tel que ses larmes continuaient à couler.

Les verre était pratiquement plein alors que le cœur de Bree, lui était vide. Le vin pourra peut être le remplir. La rouquine porta le verre à ses lèvres lorsque quelque chose l'arrêta. Tout ses malheurs valent ils que un troisième plongeon dans l'alcool ? Pas sur. Bree recommença à hésiter. Devait elle boire ce poison appelé « Vin » ? Oui, c'est la seule qu'elle peut faire maintenant. Non, la vie est si pleine de surprises, boire pourrait les empêcher de venir. Pff plus personne ne viendra maintenant. Je suis finie, ma vie est finie….

Bree trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide lorsque…

**DIIIIIIIIIIING DONNNNNNG**

Est-ce le destin qui sonne à ma porte pour me dire de ne pas recommencer à boire. Ni une, ni deux, Bree alla ouvrir à son destin.

Ce que Bree ne savait pas c'est que le destin résidait en une jeune fille adolescente aux yeux saphirs et aux cheveux mi-long, châtains avec quelques mèches blondes. Les destin tremblait un peu et avait les lèvres bleutées. Bree, en voyait le visage de la jeune fille s'attendait à une jeune junkie sans abris mais lorsqu'elle commença à parler ses doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt.

« aid…aidez moi…s'il…vous plait… »

Puis le destin tomba tête la première sur la rouquine. Heureusement Bree la rattrapa puis l'emmena sur son divan. La jeune fille, espéra Bree devrait bientôt se réveiller. La rouquine

Décida de préparer à son destin un bon chocolat chaud qui devrait lui être utile vu ses lèvres qui témoignait qu'elle avait du avoir extrêmement froid.

Bree passa devant la bouteille de vin et son verre remplis et les regarda avec mépris. Le destin avait sonné à sa porte et lui avait demandé de s'occuper de cette jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps là, sur le divan de Bree, la fille commença à cligner des paupières puis se redressa subitement. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Une maison bien rangée, propre. Comment ai-je fais pour arriver ici ?

Quand Bree revint avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud et qu'elle vit son destin réveillé, elle sourit.

Bree : Bonjour.

L'adolescente se retourna brusquement vers son interlocutrice.

? : Bonjour.

Bree : Comment allez vous ?

? : Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Merci.

Bree : De rien.

Bree vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille quelques étoiles briller. Elle devait vraiment lui être reconnaissante.

Bree : Je m'appelle Bree Hodge. Et vous ?

C'est là que Bree vit quelque chose d'étrange. Plus rien ne sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce :

? : Je…n'en sait rien Mme Hodge.


	2. une histoire de Futurama

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je rappelle que fry c'est moi ! I love Self Insert !

Chapitre 2 : Une histoire de Futurama

Bree : Vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre nom ? Vous êtes amnésique ? Quel âge avez-vous?

? : Aucune idée ?

Bree : Où habitez vous ?

? : Aucune idée.

Bree : Vous vous souvenez bien de quelque chose quand même ?

? : Furu….Futa…..

Bree : hein ?

? : Futu…Futura…

Bree : Futura- quoi ?

? : Futurama !

Bree : Et c'est quoi Futurama ?

? : c'est un dessin animé ! Dans le futur. Je me souviens avoir vu un épisode si rigolo. Et même qu'ils chantaient tous !

Bree : Je ne peux pas vous aidez. Je ne connais pas. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien d'autre ?

? : Non. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée.

Bree : ce n'est rien. De toute façon je suis seule. Je vais vous garder ici le temps que vous retrouviez la mémoire.

? : vous êtes prête à accueillir une inconnue chez vous ?

Bree : Surtout quand l'inconnue en question m'empeche de retomber dans l'alcool.

? : Oh. Je suis désolée pour vous.

Bree : Ce n'est rien…..

? : Appellez moi Fry. Vu que la seule chose dont je me souviens est la serie dont il est le héros

Bree : Bien. Merci….Fry

Fry : Oh de rien ! Ce nom fait assez américain je trouve.

La jeune fille souria tendrement à son hote.

Bree : C'est votre sac ? Peut être y a-t-il des choses qui nous disent qui vous êtes.

Fry : Bonne idée Mme Hodge. Voyons ce qu'il y a dedans.

L'adolescente retourna le sac pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur.

Fry : Voyons voir…. Une paquet de mouchoir… Un porte monnaie et un eye liner pointe feutre….

Bree : Cela ne nous aide pas.

Fry : C'est horrible ! Je ne me souviens plus de rien !

Bree : Nous devrions nous rendre au commissariat de Fairview pour voir si quelqu'un peut nous aider.

Fry : Il y a une tempête monstre dehors. Autant y aller demain.

Bree : Vous avez raison.

Fry : Comme toujours !

Les deux filles rigolèrent de bon cœur.

Bree comprit alors que le destin lui avait donné une chance de se ressaisir et de continuer à vivre.

Bree : Que diriez vous si je vous présentais à mes amies ? Vendredi c'est notre jour de poker. Savez-vous jouez ?

Fry: Evidement ! J'ai appris sur ma console de jeux ! Tiens ? Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai une console de jeux !

Bree : C'est super ! Peut être que vous allez récupérer la mémoire très vite !

Fry : J'espère !

Le soir venu, Bree commença à préparer le diner sous les yeux attentifs de son destin. Mais le problème avec les yeux du destin c'est qu'ils virent une jolie photo sur une étagère. Un couple. Mme Hodge et …. C'est qui ce gars là ? Poussée par la curiosité la jeune adolescente demanda :

Fry: Mme Hodge ?

Bree : Oui ?

Fry : Qui est cet homme sur cette photo.

Fry pointa du doigt le cadre sur l'étagère. Bree eu un petit air triste avant de répondre :

Bree : C'est Orson. Mon ex-mari. Il vient de me quitter.

Le destin eu un visage horrifié.

Fry : Oh mon dieu ! Oh je suis désolée !

Bree : Ce n'est rien.

Le diner se passa en silence, Fry ayant trop honte de se qu'elle venait de dire. Bree elle était plongée dans sa tristesse. De temps en temps Bree regardait la jeune fille qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table. Elle semblait si concentrée sur son assiette, Ses yeux bleus s'étaient ternis et devenaient bleu-gris. Fry était perdue, elle ne savait ce qu'elle faisait ici ni pourquoi, tout était flou, toute sa vie se résumait à un épisode de dessin animé. Mais bizarrement elle ne sentait pas seule, car la jeune rousse qui l'hébergeait semblait aussi perdue. Le malheur aime la compagnie.

Fry : Nous sommes en été n'Est-ce pas ?

Bree : Oui pourquoi ?

Fry : je suis donc en vacances.

Bree : Oui.

Fry commença alors à réfléchir à cette idée. Elle est jeune. Donc c'est une étudient, lycéenne ou collégienne. Elle va donc à l'école. Peut être celle de Fairview. Mais habite t'elle à Fairview ? Peut être pas. De toute façon les écoles sont vides à cette époque.

Le trou noir.. Voila ce qui résume la tête de Fry.

Le diner et la vaisselle finie, Bree montra la chambre où Fry dormira. Du rose, partout, bouhaha.

Attendez. Je n'aime pas le rose ? Je n'aime pas le rose ! Se dit Fry.

Cependant la jeune fille ne le fit pas remarquez et s'installa dans la chambre. Fry se dit en voyant Bree et son malheur sortir de la chambre qu'il fallait à tout prit retrouver cet Orson et le convaincre de revenir vers sa femme. Car la rouquine avait l'air tellement triste sans lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il l'a quitte la pauvre. Heureusement que je suis là. Je vais les réunir! Parole de Fry !


	3. Une histoire de rêve

Voici le chapitre 3. Il est assez concentré sur Fry et Orson ;) Bref. Bonne lecture et mettez des reviews !

ps : Le premier chapitre de Treasure in red hair sera posté Samedi !:)

Chapitre 3 : Une histoire de rêve

POV Fry

C'était pendant la nuit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me suis réveillée. Je me suis levée et je suis descendue boire un coup. Ma langue devenait pâteuse, ma bouche était sèche. J'ai entendu des pas, certainement Mme Hodge qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Seulement voila personne ne venait et pourtant je continuait à entendre des pas. Je m'apprêtait à remonter quand j'ai vu quelqu'un assis sur une des marche de l'escalier. Ma vision est devenue floue, je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien. La silhouette assise s'avança vers moi. J'ai essayé de reculer mais mes jambes ne répondait plus. J'ai essayé de parler mais plus rien ne sortait de ma bouche. J'avais peur, très peur, je me suis dit que c'était fichu que j'allais mourir.

La silhouette m'a touché et soudain j'ai réussi à le voir plus précisément.

C'était un homme, de taille moyenne, un peu bizarre au premier abord mais avec un air assez gentil. Doucement il a posé la main sur mon épaule et m'a demandé :

? : On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à répondre. Les mots restaient coincé dans ma gorge. Puis je me suis demandé ce que ce gars faisait là. Il me regardais avec des yeux compréhensif et mystérieux, mais bizarrement je voyais aussi la même impression de vide et de tristesse j'avais vu dans ceux de Bree. Serait-ce ?

? : Vous allez bien ?

Pourquoi me demande t 'il ça ? Ma tête recommence à me tourner, et ma vision s'obscurcie. Mon audition commence également à faiblir jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix douce et réconfortante de Bree.

Bree : Fry ?

Cette douce voix me berce et étrangement l'homme en face de moi commence à disparaitre à s'effacé. Je tente de chercher Bree des yeux, mais je ne la trouve pas. Une chaleur oppressante m'envahit et je tente de bouger mais chacun de mes mouvements devint plus lent. La pièce commence à tourner, de plus en plus vite. J'ai sentit perdre le contrôle de mes jambes puis que mon corps allait tomber. Seulement je n'ai pas sentit le choc de mon dos contre le sol. Et au contraire je sentait au dessous de moi un voile, un nuage. Suis-je morte ? Suis-je au paradis ?

Bree : Fry ? Fry ?

Je reconnais la voix de Bree. Toute la pression que j'ai ressentit s'en alla et s'évapora dans le néant. Le voile au dessous de moi s'épaissis. La vision jusque là inexistante commença à s'éclaircir, j'entendait toujours la voix de Bree. Je la suivait, elle me guidait. Je sentit une présence qui me tenait la main. Bree ? C'est vous ? Ma main se serrait. Mes yeux clignèrent. Comment ça ? J'avais le yeux ouverts ? Pourquoi sont-ils fermés ? Puis soudainement mes yeux se sont ouverts.

Bree : Oh. Fry tu es réveillée, tu as fais un vilain cauchemar.

J'ai fais un cauchemar ? Mais cet homme avait l'air si réel, il ressemblait tellement à….. Lui ? Mais, mais… C'est impossible !

Bree : Tu va bien Fry ?

Non, non ca ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas lui dire pourquoi. Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de cet homme ? Pourquoi ai-je eu si peur ? Mais était- ce vraiment un rêve ? Peut être me suis-je évanouie et qu'il m'a ramenée dans ma chambre. Non. C'est impossible.

Bree caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Elle me souria tendrement. Elle était si gentille. Pourquoi ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Doucement je lui dit :

Fry : Non…ca ne va pas…j'ai…j'ai…j'ai rêvé de votre ex-mari Mme Hodge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il était là devant moi et…

J'ai regardée Bree, elle était complètement décomposée.

Fry : Oh je suis désolée. Désolée.

Bree : Ce n'est rien. Mais je trouve ça étrange.

Soudain on sonna à la porte.

Bree : Qui cela peut il être? Il est minuit passé!

Bree descendit les escalier à une vitesse monstre, je la suivis plus doucement et m'arrêta en plein milieu lorsque je vit le porte s'ouvrir.

Bree : Qu'Est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

J'ai réussi à apercevoir celui qui avait sonné et c'est avec horreur que je vit le mari de Bree habillé de la même façon que dans mon rêve. Trop d'émotions m'envahirent et je fit ce qui semblait le plus logique de ce genre de situation, je tourna de l'œil et tomba net dans l'inconscience…..et dans les escaliers.

Fin du Pov.

Lorsque son destin venait de tomber dans les escalier, Bree en oublia la mystérieuse venue d'Orson et se retourna vers le corps inanimé de Fry.

Bree : Fry !

Orson : Fry ?

Orson s'avança doucement, a l'aide de son fauteuil vers son ex-femme. Mais Bree le repoussa. Orson la fixa, bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

Bree : Vas t'en.

Ni une, ni deux, Orson partit pensant que ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il s'en alla donc laissant Bree s'occuper de sa petite protégée. Mais avant de s'en aller réellement Orson dit à Bree :

Orson : Je voulais m'exc.….

Bree : C'est pas le moment.

Orson : Je suis désolé.

La goutte déborda du vase et Bree se retourna plusqu'enervée.

Bree : Arrête ! Arrête de dire que tu es désolé ! Laisse moi ! Je te déteste ! Vas t'en !

Orson : M…Mais…

Bree : Dégage !

Orson partit donc et ne se retourna pas pour voir Bree en larmes. Dans les bras de la rouquine, Fry commença à se réveiller et dit à son hote :

Fry : Id…idiote.


	4. une histoire historique

Après une longue absence de quelques semaines (hihihi)

Désolée mais la rentrée, la prof d'anglais qui ne sait même pas que je suis une fan de Dh et tout et tout, je vais avoir du mal avec Treasure in red hair. Donc en attendant un miracle je continue avec Fry ^^

Bonne lecture et Review please !

Une histoire...historique

Pov Fry

Environ un quart de secondes après avoir traité celle qui avait la bonté de m'héberger d'idiote, je regretta de l'avoir dit. J'ai bien vu dans ses yeux la déception, la tristesse et cette autre chose que je ne sais pas identifier. Morte de honte, je souhaita bonne nuit et remonta à toute vitesse dans la chambre rose. Je me doutais bien que Bree ne remonterais pas de si tôt. Mon sommeil fut tourmenté d'étranges rêves .Le lendemain je me réveilla vers les 10 h étant donné la petite attaque d'hier soir avec Orson ainsi que la fatigue que j'avais certainement eu lorsque je suis arrivée chez Bree. Bref.

Lorsque je descendis je vis Bree assise sur les marches de l'escalier exactement comme lorsque je suis montée hier soir. Ne me dites pas qu'elle.

Fry : Vous n'êtes pas remonté Mme Hodge ?

J'ai pris la voix la plus mielleuse que j'ai pus avoir. Bree secoua la tête pour dire non avant de prendre la parole.

Bree : Non, je suis allée me coucher. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

Bree eu un petit rictus avant de se lever et de me conduire en cuisine.

Bree : J'espère que tu aimes les crêpes.

Fry : Evidement !

Bree : Tu aimes les crêpes !

Super. Les seules choses dont je me souviens sont que je n'aime pas le rose, que je sais jouer au poker ainsi que j'adore les crêpes. Eh ben ! On pourrait en écrire une autobiographie ! Vu mon ironie franchement déplaisante j'évita de dire mes pensées à haute voix, pour ne pas que Bree me croie folle.

Alors que Bree me servait toujours avec ce sourire attendrissant, des crêpes maison, qui je dois l'avouer sentaient délicieusement bon, je repensa à de ces rêves que j'ai eu la nuit dernière, peu de temps après être remontée.

Bender.

Non je ne parle pas du verbe mais du robot, celui de cette serie idiote dont je me souviens.

Il m'a donné un indice, qui hélas ne m'aidait pas franchement.

Une photo.

Bree.

Suisse.

Voila ce que ce crétin de robot m'a dit, avant que j'ouvre les yeux.

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains avant de demander.

Fry : Vous êtes déjà allée en Suisse ?

Bree fut surprise de cette questions. Fry avait le don de s'attirer toute les questions qui concernaient son mariage, et cela la rendait très honteuse.

La rousse regarda dans les yeux sa jeune amie, qui, la regardait avec ses petits yeux bleu gris tourmentés.

Bree : En voyage de noces, pourquoi.

Aussitôt que Bree prononça le mot : « noces », je rougit comme un tomate. Je fourrais décidément mon nez là où il ne fallait pas. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve une raison suffisante pour expliquer ma question si soudaine. Je regarda autour de moi lorsque je vit un petit couteau Suisse posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je tourna la tête ensuite vers Bree avec un grand sourire gêné :

Fry : Oh…eh bien… c'est que…j'ai vu…ce..ce..ce magnifique petit mignon couteau Suisse tout joli…eh eh eh

Bree me regarda neutreument avant de déclarer :

Bree : Ok.

Tout en mangeant ces délicieuses crêpes sucrées je commença à élaborer mon plan de réunification.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment les faires réunir…..

Zut

Mais bien heureusement ma sauveuse…me sauva ehehehe :

Bree : Je me suis dit que tu aimerais aller te promener alors :

La rouquine me tendit une carte, mais pas une carte téléphonique ou de présentation mais, une carte de bus.

Bree : Si tu veux visiter Fairview et qui sait retrouver d'où tu viens.

Fry… Mer…ci.

Je restait un peu étonnée de toutes ses bonnes intentions, mais finalement je lui rendis son sourire toujours aussi ensoleillant.

Après tout c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Un accès à Fairview sans qu'elle ne me colle. Je pourrais retrouver Orson et le convaincre de revenir.

Ce plan était parfait.

C'est donc à 14 heures que je pris le bus en direction du centre ville de Fairview. Armée d'un plan de la ville ainsi que d'une page blanche piquée dans le bottin de Bree. J'espère qu'elle n'en aura pas besoin.

_Hodge Orson 3 rue du Dr Sylvester appartement 5 _

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de donner trois coups distincts sur la porte de l' appartement d' Orson. Ce dernier apparut, habillé, debout…

DEBOUT ?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, j'eu du mal a reprendre mon souffle, mais comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais pourtant…Bree m'avait dit….

Orson me regarda de travers avant de déclarer d'une vois aussi monotone qu'ennuyeuse :

Orson : Qui êtes vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

Fry : Bonjour…euh…Je suis Fry et je vis avec Br….

C'est alors que je la reçut. La porte. En plein nez.


	5. Une histoire de confrontation

Yo !

Comment aller vous après cette rentrée ?  
Bref. J'ai trouvée une chute un peu tirée par les cheveux pour cette histoire mais je suis l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux xD !  
J'adore ce chapitre avec une confrontation Orson-Fry...

Plusqu'enervée je me mis à m'écrier :

Fry : Hey ! Espèce de naze ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite! Je ne partirais pas ! Allez ouvrez cette porte !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais des larmes de rage commencèrent a couler. Mais pourquoi diable m'intéressai autant à ce genre de problème conjugal. Ce ne sont pas mes parents comment pourrais-je m'inquiéter autant. Pourquoi ai-je perdu cette fichue mémoire? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Abattue par tout ces malheurs je m'effondra en silence en face de la porte de l'appartement de l'autre nul.

Mes larmes continuaient a couler sans retenue jusqu'à ce que la porte se rouvre. Je lève la tête pour trouver Orson l'air tourmenté de remords.

Il me tenant la main gentiment pour m'aider à me relever. J'accepte sans hésitation. Il me sourit. Un sourire que je connais. C'est le même que celui que j'utilise quand je réconforte les gens. Avec son aide je me redresse sur mes deux pieds.

Fry : Merci….

Il ne me répond pas et m'invite à entrer.

L'appartement m'est totalement inconnu. La déco est assez similaire à celle de la maison de Bree. Un style assez baroque rappelant les année 50. Le locataire prend soudainement la parole, me faisant sursauter.

Orson : C'est Bree qui t'envoie ?

Fry : Non. Elle ne sait pas que je suis là.

Orson : Assis-toi.

Malgré son sourire, je le trouve assez distant et froid. M'en veut t'il d'être tombée dans les escaliers et d'avoir attirée l'attention de Bree ?

Je m'assois sur un des fauteuils du salon tout en observant Orson se rendant à la cuisine et revenir avec du thé fumant.

Cette gentillesse me fait soudainement rappeler un autre détail de ma vie. Mon ours en peluche. Je sais c'est bête mais je me souvint d'avoir un ours en peluche appelé Orson. Un ours que je câlinait lorsque j'étais triste ou quand…..

Mes yeux s'agrandissent soudainement. Ou quand quoi ? Y a t 'il un quelque chose qui pourrait me faire sentir triste ? Un malheur qu'il me serait arrivé ?

Orson : pourquoi es tu ici ?

Fry : Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Orson : Je vous demande pardon ?

Fry : Ce n'est pas chez vous ici. A moins que vous ne cachiez Bree quelque part.

Je haussa un sourcil d'une façon qui fit sourire Orson.

Orson : J'aime ton ironie. Malheureusement tu ne connais pas l'histoire. Tu ne peux pas me juger.

Fry : Si. Premièrement vous avez quelques chose de très intéressant au doigt. Qu'évidement Bree porte aussi. Au même doigt.

Orson regarda tendrement son anneau de mariage. Il ne pourra jamais se résigner à l'enlever. Il se ressaisit et me regarda dans les yeux.

Orson : Et alors ?

Fry : En deux : Vous avez une belle collection de photos.

Orson : Merci.

Fry : De rien.

Même si je parlais de vos photos de couple.

Orson : Et alors ?

Fry : Rien je les admire c'est tout.

Orson : Vous êtes bizarre.

Fry : Et vous êtes un idiot. J'y peux rien.

En trois il manque quelque chose a votre maison.

Orson : A oui et quoi ?

Fry : Bree. Je propose que vous la faisiez emménager ici. Ou mieux. Vous n'avez qu'a revenir à Wisteria.

Orson : Vous plaisantez ?

Fry : Bien sur…

Orson : Ouf !

Fry : Laissez moi finir ma phrase. Bien sur que non !

Orson : Ca suffit !

Fry : Attendez ! On dit : jamais trois sans quatre !

Orson : C'est faux.

Fry : C'est vrai.

Orson : Non

Fry : Si ! Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Je pourrais vous donner un cour de proverbe si vous revenez.

Orson : Je pourrais vous donner un cour sur la différence entre oui et non lorsque vous comprendrez que c'est « non » !

Fry : Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

Orson : Et vous êtes une idiote. J'y peux rien.

Fry : Voici donc ma conclusion. Si vous ne voulez pas finir dans un four à pizza je vous conseille de revenir chez votre femme.

Orson : Vous connaissez le mot « Divorce imminent ? »

Fry : Vous connaissez le mot : « Remariage pour les idiots » ?

Orson : Non.

Fry : Je suis sure que si. Aller venez. On va aller causer une petite attaque cardiaque à Bree.

A moins que vous ne préfériez reprendre votre chaise roulante.

Orson : Il en est hors de question ?

Fry : De prendre un fauteuil roulant ?

Orson : D'aller chez Bree !

Fry : Je vous déteste.

Orson : Moi de même chère Fry.

Fry : Vous préférer Bree hein ?

Orson : Non

Fry : Si.

Orson : Non

Fry : Si mais vous êtes trop bête pour le savoir.

Orson : C'est fini…

Fry : Meuh non ! Tout va s'arranger !

Orson : Fry. Je part en aller simple en Europe dans trois jour.

Fry : Quoi ?


	6. L'histoire de la revelation

Hello !

Voici un chapitre facultatif de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est surtout utile si vous voulez savoir vraiment tout de Fry (ou presque)  
Vous allez vite comprendre à quel point cette histoire est tirée par les cheveux. Mais il était bien mentionné **"Mystère"  
**dans le genre et "**Futur**ama" dans le titre ! ;D

Ps : Mais je crois que je vais changer le genre et mettre Science-Fi a la place de Mystery et Romance a la place de Frienship...  
Dites moi ce que vous penser...

Bref si vous decidez de lire ce chapitre laissez des reviews ! Bonne lecture !

_Flash Foward_

_Pendant ce temps là :_

_L'agent D. D de la police de la ville de New-Fairview était chargée d'éviter qu'une personne se suicide. _

_La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait était la fille de cet homme déséspéré._

_? : Vous allez le sauver ? _

_D. D : J'éspère._

_Tout en montant les éscalier de l'immeuble où m'homme voulait se donner la mort. D. D se demanda pourquoi diable avait elle choisi ce metier d'enfer. Voir tout ces gens morts et bléssés ca fichait toujours un coup au moral. Mais D. D se souvenait du plaisir de voir des sourires sur les gens que l'on aide._

_La policière sourit intérieurement et se promis de recolter un sourire sur la bouche de cette jeune adolescente à côté d'elle._

_L'agent regarda sa montre a cristaux fusion : _

_15 : 26_

_4/09/2030_

_Plus que 4 minutes avant que ce suicidaire de se jette dans le vide. D.D et la jeune fille accélérèrent. Voyant que l'adolescente était très tendue, la policière commenca la conversation :_

_D. D : Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_? : Lisa Hodge. Mais mes parents m'on toujours surnommer Fry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi_.

_Fin du Flash Foward_

D. D prit une grande inspiration avant de sonner.

Elle se demandait comment ce satané trou-de-ver les avait emmenné elle et la jeune Lisa dans ce drôle de monde du passé.  
La policière se demandait également si elle allait retrouver ce suicidaire dans ce monde et qui sait l'empecher de faire ce qu'il allait faire dans 15 ans.  
Après tout, son rôle était de servir et de protéger.  
Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune adulte était le fait qu'elle avait perdue Lisa et que connaissant bien le dossier familial de la famille Hodge pour avoir chercher des information sur ce suicidaire, la jeune adolescente risquait de vouloir retrouver sa mère, morte il y a 14 ans.  
La seule chose qui lui restait de Lisa était cette poupée Bender qu'elle avait scannée a l'aide de sa montre à cristaux fusion. La trace l'avait ammenée jusqu'à Wisteria Lane et avait donc confirmer ses soupcons. La jeune adolescente avait retrouvé sa mère.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la rousse flamboyante :

Bree : Bonjour, je peux vous aider.

D. D feuillta son dossier avant de déclarer :

D. D : Etes vous Bree Hodge ?

Bree : Oui pourquoi ?

L'agent de police avait beau savoir qu'il ne fallait user de son statut de policière dans les mondes parallèles, elle l'utilisa tout de même.

D . D : Agent D. D de la police du New-Fairview. J'aurais quelques question à vous poser.

Bree : A propos de quoi ?

La policière jura intérieurement. Elle passait directement au sujet difficile.

D. D : Vous avez le droit de ne pas me croire mais….

Bree : Qu'y A-t-il ?

D.D : Je recherche cette personne, elle s'appelle Lisa Hodge surnommée Fry. C'est votre fille….dans le futur.

La policière tendit alors une photo montrant Fry avec ses grands yeux bleus.


	7. L'histoire de la verité

Coucou ='( desolée mais je suis triste de plus avoir mon n'Orson a moi. Bref j'ai intégré une *tousse* bitch*tousse* dans la fanfic : Judy !( même pas rousse !)  
Bref. Je ne suis pas très happy...  
Mais je ne vois pas de raison de ne plus faire de fanfic BrOrson. Bien au contraire, je vais doubler ma production !  
Bonne lecture !

Fry : Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

Orson : Je ne vois pas en quoi en quoi ça te concerne.

Une fois de plus je commençait à perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. De minuscules larmes perlaient à mes yeux azur.

Orson : Fry ? Tu va bien ?

C'est fou, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Pourquoi ? N'ayant même plus la force de rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en compagnie de…ce monstre d'égoïsme j'essaya de m'en aller. Sauf que mes jambes n'en avait pas décider ainsi. Je m'écroula à terre, toujours en sanglotant.

Orson : Fry !

Orson accourt aussitôt vers moi et voulu m'aider à me relever. Ce fut peine perdue. A travers le flou de mes larmes je pu voir son air tourmenté.

Fry : Restez….s….s'il vous plait….je vous en supplie….

C'est alors que les bras étonnamment puissant d'Orson me relevèrent et m'étreignirent.

Orson : Shuuut. C'est fini. Ca va aller….

Après m'être calmée dans les bras d'Orson pendant dix bonnes minutes je m'éloigna un peu de lui.

Fry : …. S'il vous plait.

Orson : Je vais te ramener. Et parler à Bree. Ca te va ?

J'acquiesça doucement.

Nous nous sommes donc en allés afin de retourner chez Bree. Pendant le trajet je ne disais aucun mot. Orson non plus d'ailleurs. La voiture était silencieuse et moi j'essayait de retenir mes larmes. Tout est si important pour moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. C'est ça le plus dur à supporter. Après tout du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvée sans mémoire, sans famille, a vivre chez une femme que je ne connait pas et qui me traite comme sa propre fille.

C'est vraiment trop bizarre….

Orson : Fais moi penser à dire à Bree que j'ai viré Judy.

Fry : Qui est cette Judy ?

Orson : Euh…c'était ma thérapeute…et euh…

Fry : Oh non…

Alors que les yeux de Fry recommençaient à briller, Orson sentit une certaine gène monter… Gène qui s'enfuyais aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua le désespoir de Fry. C'est vrai que cette jeune fille avait un certain air de Bree. Était-elle de la famille Mason? Famille qu'il pensait connaître sur le bout des doigts. Mais l'adolescente avait également quelques traits propres à lui. C'était ça qui l'étonnait le plus. Puis Orson remarqua que Fry s'était endormie, les mains jointes devant elle. Un petit sourire à son visage. Le portrait craché de Bree. Oh ! Mais il hallucinait ma parole !

L'ex-handicapable se ressaisit et se concentra sur la route avant de s'engager dans Wisteria Lane. C'est alors qu'une policière l'arrêta. Une policière qui fixa Fry lorsqu'Orson descendit la vitre.

Orson : Euh…A moins que….

? : Je ne suis pas la pour excès de vitesse Mr Hodge. Lisa ?

Orson : Je vous demande pardon?

? : Pourriez vous réveiller cette jeune fille ?

Orson : Et pourquoi donc ?

? : Mais je vous en pose des questions moi ?

Orson : Vous venez de me demand….

? : Taisez vous !

Eveillée par les voix à coté d'elle, Fry cligna des yeux vers Orson.

? : Lisa ? Tu va bien ?

Fry fixa longuement l'agent de la police avant d'avoir les yeux agrandit par un brusque flash.

Flash qui l'amena à convulser violement.

Orson : Fry !

? : Lisa !

_Rêve de Lisa/Fry :_

_4/09/2030_

Lisa/Fry : Papa ?

D.D : Mr Hodge ! Ne sautez pas ! Pensez à ce petit bout-de-chou là!

D.D pointa du doigt la jeune Lisa qui s'énerva :

Lisa : J' ai 14 ans !

D.D : C'est la même chose !

Lisa : Papa je t'en supplie ! Reste !

D.D : Ecoutez votre fille Mr Hodge !

Les deux jeunes fixaient longuement Orson qui, lui était à l'autre bout du toit fixant le vide.

Lisa : Qu'Est-ce que je vais faire sans toi….

D.D : Comme je vous l'ai dit Mr Hodge, pensez à votre jeune fille, qui a perdu sa mam…

Orson : Taisez-vous !

D.D : Je sais que c'est pour ça que vous voulez en finir mais qu'en penserai votre femme si elle vous voyait ? Vous abandonner ce pour quoi elle s'est battue.

Lisa : Papa…..

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus tremblait de tout son corps. D.D en avait la nausée. Pourquoi toutes ces souffrances ?

_Réalité._

Alors qu'Orson et la jeune policière sortaient Fry, toujours inconsciente jusqu'à chez Bree, cette dernière accourut.

Bree : Agent D.D !

Orson regardait attentivement la rousse venant près d'eux. Comment diable avait-il put ne plus l'aimer ? Comment avait-il put aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Son cœur se serra et il regarda la jeune fille dans ses bras. Fry avait raison. Il craint. Il craint beaucoup. Il confia donc Fry à la policière et s'avança vers Bree et d'arrêta à environ quelques centimètres d'elle.

Bree : Orson ! Tu es debout !

Orson : ….

Bree : Que fait tu là ?

Orson : Je viens ramener Fry.

Bree : Ok.

La rouquine continua son chemin mais ses pieds se stoppèrent lorsqu'Orson dit :

Orson : J'ai viré Judy.

Bree serra des poings. Comment osait' il prononcer son nom ?

Bree : Super.

Orson : Je…je suis désolée Bree.

Bree : Moi aussi…tu sais pourquoi ?

Orson : Euh….pas vraiment.

Bree : Tu vois cette fille là-bas.

Orson : Fry ?

Bree : Non. Elle s'appelle Lisa. Et c'est notre fille.

Orson : Quoi ?


	8. L'histoire de l'adieu

Salut !

C'est donc le dernier chapite avant l'épilogue. J'éspère que vous avez aimé cette fanfic bizarre. J'ai d'ailleur une bonne nouvelle : Ma prof d'anglais (et certainement toute ma classe) sait que j'adore Dh. Donc le petit miracle va arriver ! Mais j'ai vu que cette fanfic plaisais... Une suite ? Certainement.

Chapitre 11

_Rêve de Fry :_

Fry : Papa ?

Orson : Oui ?

Fry : Pourquoi…..

La jeune fille d'a peine 5 ans réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder un sujet assez difficile avec son père, qui, semblait plus concentré sur la vaisselle que sur elle.

Fry : Pourquoi j'ai pas de maman moi ?

Orson failli casser une assiette tellement la question de sa petite princesse l'avait étonné.

Il se retourna et vit dans les yeux de la jeune fillette cette lueur étrange qu'il voyait quand il se regardait dans le miroir. Cette petite puce était bien la fille de son père.

Puis il se retourna et dit d'une voix monotone :

Orson : C'est la vie Fry. Je n'y peux rien. Ta maman est partie quand tu étais toute petite.

Fry : C'est méchant.

En entendant la conclusion de la fillette, Orson sourit.

Orson : Ta maman n'as pas eu vraiment le choix.

Fry : Pourquoi ? Elle s'est fait enlevée par une méchante ?

Orson : Non Lisa. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Je t'expliquerais quand tu serais plus grande.

Fry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et força Orson a se retourner.

Fry : Regarde papa. Je suis plus grande là !Allez dis moi !

Orson : N'importe quoi. Allez. Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Orson prit la petite fille de 5 ans dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

_Réalité :_

Orson : C'est n'importe quoi !

L'ex dentiste faisait les cent pas dans le salon de Bree pendant que cette dernière caressait la joue de Fry, toujours inconsciente.

L'agent D.D elle était appuyée contre le mur et se retenait de faire un croche-patte à Orson, qui l'énervait profondément.

D.D : Ecoutez. Puis ce qu'on vous dit que cette jeune fille vient du futur.

Bree : En tout cas….elle est magnifique.

La jeune adolescente souriait dans son sommeil.

Orson : Et vous qui êtes vous ?

D.D : Je suis l'agent D.D de la police du New Fairview. Je suis chargée dans mon époque de vous empêchez de vous jeter du haut d'un immeuble.

Bree eu un air horrifié.

Bree : Orson !

Orson : Mais…

D.D : Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire tout ce que je sais sur vous. Ca aurait une incidence sur Lisa. Quoi que….

D.D consulta sa montre a cristaux fusion.

D.D : Bonne nouvelles. Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle.

Orson : Vous pouvez donc tout nous raconter ?

La policière eu un petit sourire avant de dire :

D.D : Techniquement oui. Ethiquement non.

Bree : Ethiquement ?

D.D : Une policière du futur de doit pas dire a des étrangers du passé leur futur. Même si ce n'est pas le leur.

Orson : Je ne vous suis plus.

D.D : Eh bien tant mieux. Vous ne saurez rien.

Orson continua a faire les cent pas, sans remarquer que Bree le fixait.

Puis soudainement la montre de l'agent sonna.

**_Trou-de-ver repéré._**

**_Lieu : Parc de Wisteria Lane._**

**_Temps de vie : 15 minutes_**

**_Lieu de destination : Toit de l'immeuble du centre commercial de New Fairview_**

**_Heure de destination : 15 : 31 4/09/2030_**

**_Prochain trou-de-ver : 20: 30 12/12/2025_**

D.D : Il n'y a pas une seconde a perdre ! On ne doit pas le rater ! Réveille toi Lisa !

_Rêve de Fry :_

La montre de l'agent D.D sonna 15:29.

Orson : Vous allez me lâcher maintenant ?

Lisa avança doucement vers le suicidaire le regard énervé. Cela étonna D.D qui se souvenait très bien des yeux bleus couverts de larmes.

Fry : Qui a perdu sa maman ?

Orson : Oh non…

Fry : Perdu…. Morte ?

Orson : Fry….

Fry : Tu m'avais dis qu'elle était partie…

Orson : Fry. Ne t'avance pas.

Fry : Tu m'a mentit pendant 14 ans…T'avais pas le droit.

Orson : Fry….

15: 30

Orson : Adieu ma grande. Tu es vraiment une jeune fille magnifique.

Et alors que Orson sauta, Fry et D.D accoururent mais :

**_Trou de ver repéré _**

**_Lieu : Immeuble du centre commercial du New Fairview_**

**_Temps de vie : 1 jour et 15 minutes._**

**_Lieu de destination : Attention ! Monde parallèle : Wisteria Lane, Maison de: Bree Hodge._**

**_Heure de destination : 5/05/2015_**

**_Prochain-trou de-ver : 20/12/2055_**

Puis Fry et D.D furent aspirées dans le trou de ver.

Réalité :

Fry se redressa d'un coup, en sueur.

Bree : Fry !

Orson : Fry !

D.D : Lisa !

Fry : Agent D.D, papa !

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son père, qui semblait assez perdu.

D.D : Fry. Il n'y a pas une seconde a perdre. Nous avons un trou de ver a prendre.

Fry ; Bien. Tu viens papa ?

D.D : Ce n'est pas le Orson de notre monde, Fry. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser à Bree.

Fry se retourna et regarda Bree dans les yeux. Elle avait ce regard bienveillant.

Fry se rendit compte alors de qui elle était vraiment.

Fry: Ma….maman ?

Des larmes perlaient dans les yeux des deux filles.

Bree : Fry…

D.D : Mr et Mme Hodge. Se fut un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Fry : Mais…

Fry regardait la policière avec des yeux tristes.

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle venait de retrouver la mémoire, de revoir son père, de rencontrer sa mère. Et elle devait repartir. Repartir dans un monde où sa mère est morte depuis que Fry étaient bébé et où son père venait de se suicider.

Mais c'est le destin. Son destin à elle était de vivre une belle vie dans le futur.

D.D et Fry dirent donc adieu à Bree et Orson.

D.D gardait quand même un poids au cœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

D.D : Même si Bree meure. Promettez moi de ne jamais mettre fin à vos jour. Pour Fry.

Orson : Euh….ok.

Et alors que D.D et Fry, qui avait passé 5 bonnes minutes a serrer Bree dans ses bras, couraient vers le parc de Wisteria, Bree et Orson, eux eurent une petite conversation.

Orson : Je suis….désolé.

Bree : Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. J'ai encore tout fait foiré.

Orson : Bien sur que non. Tu as bien vu. Notre destin a nous, c'est de rester ensemble.

Bree : Et Fry. Je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est possible d'avoir un enfant à 50 ans passé.

Orson : Bah, tu sais les miracles ca existent.

Bree : Tu crois que….?

Orson : Essayer ?

Bree : Oui. J'aimerais bien. Rien que pour te garder encore un peu.

Les deux Hodge sourirent en même temps.

Orson : Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me faire rester.

Bree : C'est vrai.

Orson : Tu sais…Fry et moi avons eu une belle conversation. Et….disons qu'elle m'a convaincue.

Bree : C'est bien la fille de sa mère.

Orson : De son père

Bree : Non. Sa mère.

Orson : Son père.

Bree : Non mais ! T'as bien vu ! Elle tient de moi !

Orson : C'est faux. De moi

Bree : Non

Orson : Si

Bree : Non !

Orson : Si.

Parc de Wisteria Lane :

D.D : J'y vais !

La policière sauta dans le trou de ver.

Fry regarda attentivement la rue. Cette rue où elle a vécue lorsqu'elle était petite. Jusqu'à ce que New Fairview décida de raser la rue pour en faire un grand centre commercial. Ils ont détruit tout les souvenirs de cette rue.

Puis Fry sauta dans le trou de ver.


	9. Epilogue

Je crois que je suis assez sympa je poste cet épilogue en même temps que la suite XD

J'aime beaucoup fry ! Alors près pour le II ?

_10 mois plus tard :_

POV Orson

Je me souviendrais toujours de son regard, perçant. De ses yeux bleus-vert si envoutant. Elle me manque, c'est sur.

Mais je sais qu'elle veille sur moi. Enfin sur nous.

Son petit air hautain quand elle veut montrer qu'elle a raison. Sa voix merveilleuse. Son sourire charmeur et…tout le reste.

Bree….

Quand cette policière du futur a dit : « Si votre femme meure, ne vous suicider pas » elle a eu peur.

Mais finalement, il n'y a pas eu à s'inquiéter.

Il nous manque juste la grande Fry. Celle qui est repartie dans le futur. Sans elle, ce n'est pas pareil.

Mais les enfants grandissent vitrent hein ?

Je regarde justement la « petite » Fry. Elle vient juste d'arriver.

Bree est complètement épuisée. Elle dort. Mais pas Fry. Cette petite princesse me regarde avec ses grands yeux.

Elle s'agite tout en tenant mon doigt et tout en souriant. C'est le sourire de la grande. Aucun doute.

En la voyant, je me dis que nous sommes des chanceux.

Rencontre

Mariage

Mère enragée

Belle-fille enceinte

Séparation

Prison

Chaumage

Tentative de divorce

Crash d'avion

Chaise roulante

Beau-beau fils enragé

Divorce

Judy

Fry du futur

Sentiments

Bébé à….

Eh bien moi …58 ans et Bree 56.….

Ouah.

_Futurama_

Fry referma l'album qu'elle avait trouvé au fond du grenier.

Bree….Mme Hodge.

Maman.

Fry :Je vais revenir. Parole de Fry. Je vais revenir.


End file.
